Family Talk
by themodernteen
Summary: Charlie & Eli rest for the night on their way to California to catch Warm. Eli has trouble sleeping, his mind riddled with thoughts of his family & father whom he knows nothing about. So, he decides to ask Charlie about his dead father and things don't end well for the younger Sisters Brother. I do not own any of the characters or content.


**A little one-shot I wrote, because I read and loved the book and movie. Enjoy these amazing characters and this short fic!**

The fire crackled in their makeshift camp as the Sisters Brothers stopped for the night on their way to California. They were on the trail of Warm, which Morris was leading them to. They'd made it out of Oregon City and were on route to Mayfield. The sky grew dark and the riders weary, so they tied up the horses and decided to rest for the evening.

Yet, Eli Sisters was wide awake.

He listened to the last of the wood burn as the died. The glowing embers cast a warm, orange glow upon his face. He was laying on his cotton bedroll, but sleep would not come to him. Eli's mind was full with thoughts he dared not speak to the world, especially Charlie.

Charlie, meanwhile, was fast asleep on the other side of the fire. His back was facing Eli as he lay on his side and his hand rested on the hilt of his gun. Eli's gun was close by his side too, a habit of their chosen careers.

Recently, Eli's thoughts were drifting away from him to his younger days as a child. He didn't remember much, and it was Charlie who filled in the gaps for him with stories of his youth. He did not know much of his father, but his older brother very clearly did and made sure to stay quiet about it.

Eli felt nostalgic as of late, thinking of their old, family home. He remembered the creaky springs of his bed and the faded, pinstripe pattern of his mattress. He remembered the broken fence in the front yard. He remembered the way the sun would make the grass orange when it set. He liked remembering, but Charlie didn't.

The moon kept rising high in the sky and Eli was filled with his fond memories. He knew that there was no sleeping for him tonight, he was wide awake. He wanted to know more, to remember more. Thoughts about his mother started to play through his mind, but he was slightly perturbed that none of his mother did.

Even though he was too young to remember him, Eli knew there had to be at least one good bone in his body. Charlie would know.

"_Pssst!" _

No movement from his brother.

"_Pssst!"_ Eli whispered again.

Charlie exhaled deeply and adjusted himself on the bedroll.

"_Charlie!"_

At that, his brother started to stir. His breathing was no longer as deep, his movements more prominent as Eli pulled him out of his sleep.

"_Charlie!" _he called a last time.

"What…?" his brother groaned tiredly, voice heavy with sleep.

"You awake?" Eli asked cautiously.

"Am now."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"_What?" _

"_I wanted to ask you something."_

"Couldn't wait till morning?"

"Guess not."

His brother groaned, it was a mixture of grogginess and slight irritation.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking."

Charlie didn't answer, but Eli knew he was listening.

"About Pa," he said carefully.

Charlie stiffened ever so slightly. It was a reflexive reaction. Eli knew that Charlie harbored deep hate for their father and never liked to discuss him.

"Charlie...?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you thinking about him? There's nothing to think about, he's dead."

"I know," Eli gulped, knowing that he was walking on thin ice, "I just, I don't remember much about him other than that he beat Ma."

"And there's nothing else to know."

"Is there?" Eli tried to reason with his brother's increasingly angry tone, "There had to be some good moments, one where he really was a Pa."

"The best thing that man ever did for us was die."

Though his brother's back was turned away from him, Eli could see his shoulder's were tense.

"Come on, Charlie, there had to be something."

"Enough, Eli."

"I don't know anything about him, because you never let me."

"Eli," his brother warned.

"Just because you couldn't have a relationships, doesn't mean I shouldn't-"

"_Enough!" _Charlie growled, sitting upright. His eyes were hard, angry. Eli quickly closed his mouth, knowing not to pester his brother further, "I don't want to talk about it anymore and neither should you. Leave it alone, there's nothing to discuss. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good," his brother said finally, lying back down on his bedroll and turning away. He brought his blanket around his shoulders, back still turned from Eli, "Go to sleep, Eli."

The younger Sisters brother sighed defeatedly, staring up at the stars. Silence passed for hours and Eli knew that Charlie was not asleep either.

"Goodnight, Charlie."

His brother did not return the remark.

**Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


End file.
